Rarity
|hříva = , ve stíně od do |barva = (jako Nightmare Rarity) |aura = (S1E8) (S4E19, jako mrak) (S4E23, podle vlivem kouzla) |různé 1 = Stíny ve víčcích |různé 1text = |hlas = Tabitha Saint-Germainová (Anglický) Jana Mařasová (Český) |vykonávátel = Kazumi Evansová (Anglický) Hana Igonda Ševčíková (sezóna 3) Roberta Bartůňková (sezóna 4) (Český) |příbuzní = Sweetie Belle (sestra) Hondo Flanks (otec) Cookie Crumbles (matka) |cutie-mark = 50px|Tři diamanty-kosočtverce |podpis = Element štědrosti }} je jednorožka světle šedé barvy s purpurovou a modrou hřívou a jedna z hlavních postav My Little Pony: Přátelství je magické. Bydlí a pracuje jako módní návrhářka a šička v Carousel Boutique. Má mladší sestru Sweetie Belle a také chovance — perskou kočku Opalescence. Ví, že Spike má pro ni slabost. Rarity reprezentuje element štědrosti. Móda to je její vášen.Miluje navrhování a šití šatu,které pakprodává ve svém butiku v Poniville.Sama je velmi elegantní.Ale stará se také o vzhled ostatných obyvatel města,často navrhuje oblečení pro své kamarády poníky,aby jím pomohla vyjádřit jejich vnitřní krásu i navenek. Rarity je pravděpodobně ten nejkrásnější jednorožec,jakého jste kdy viděli.Pečlivě pracuje na tom,aby to tak zůstalo,ale nezapomíná ani na ostatni a snaží se,aby všichni poníci v Ponyville vypadali skvěle..Má cit pro detail a tvůrčí talent,který spolu s kouzlem jednoho rohu používá k hledání drahokamů a především k tomu,aby nechala věci zazářit.Své dech beroucí modely vystavuje v nenovejším módním obchodě ve měste,v Carousel butiku.Rarity ve svých přátelích vidí ohromný potenciál a nejraději by je neustále proměňovala nebo alespoň převlékala do úžasných šatů,které navrhuje a šije.Je od přírody šlechetná a svým chováním se snaží dobrotu a laskavost kamarádek ukázat i navenek.I když vám může připadat trochu upjatá a namyšlená,její srdce je ze zlata. Rarity lze snadno označit za citlivou,povchní a materialistickou,ale je to jedna z nejsložitějších postav seriálu...Bude sice toužit po porzonosti prince,ale všeho hned nechá,jakmile se kamarád ocitne nouzi. Rarity je jednorožec se zálibou v módě. Touží se v tomto odvětví proslavit a dostat se do lepší společnosti. Její největší touhou je otevřít si vlastní butik v Canterlotu, což se jí později v páté sérii také skutečně podaří. Potrpí si na společnost vlivných osobností, touží po uznání a slávě a vždy si umí zajistit, to co chce (většinou lichotkami). Je pečlivá (občas až příliš, což se jí velmi hodí když něco např. vyšetřuje), nápaditá, tolerantní, důvtipná a dbá na detaily. Pracuje jako módní návrhářka a švadlena ve vlastní prodejně Carousel Boutique (která je v Ponyville) a vlastní bílou perskou kočku Opalescence,se kterou však nemá nejlepší vztah. Má mladší sestru jménem Sweetie Belle, která je členkou klubu Cutie mark. Rarity se s ní často neshodne, ale vždy se spolu zas usmíří. Rarity je trochu jako straka, má velkou zálibu v čemkoli blyštivém, hlavně v krystalech, kterými často zdobí své modely. Zná speciální kouzlo, pomocí kterého je umí najít. Nenávidí cokoli jakkoli zmazaného, pokud ovšem nejde například o případ Applejack. Ví se, že má pro ni Spike slabost. Reprezentuje element štědrosti. Je to jedna z šesti hlavních postav.Je to jednorožec.Pracuje v obchoděs oblečením a zajímá se o modu.Její mazlíček je bílá perská kočka Opál. Rarity je jednorožec a jedna z hlavních postav seriálu My Little Pony. Má mladší sestru Sweetie Belle. Rarity pracuje jako módní návrhářka a švadlena v jejím vlastním obchodě v Ponyville, Carousel Boutique. Má bílou perskou kočku jménem Opalescence. Reprezentuje element Štědrosti. Rarity vlastnila Carousel Boutique už jako malá, protože se vždy chtěla stát módní návrhářkou. Do Rarity je tajně zamilovaný i Spike(Ona mu, ale zpočátku jeho city moc neopětuje, to se ale mění již od epizody "Secret of my Excess). Rarity je jedna z hlavních hrdinek seriálu a společně se svými přítelkyněmi tvoří Elementky Harmónie, Rarity konkrétně představuje Element štědrosti. Rarity je módní specialistka, pracuje jako krejčířka a navrhovatelka šatů. Žije v městěčku Ponyville, kde vlastní i svůj obchod, kde šíje, navrhuje a prodává šaty. Rarity je krásná poníčka, do které je tajně zamilovaný i Spike (Ona mu, ale zpočátku jeho city moc neopětuje, to se ale mění již od epizody "Secret of my Excess"). Vzhled:Rarity miluje módu a na svém vzhledu si dává velmi záležet. Taky se ráda obléká do šatů, které si sama ušije. Je to bílý poník s šedými odstíny a s fialovou hřívou a ocasem, které má natočené do spirál. Má tmavě modé oči s většími řasami. Používá světle modrý oční stín. Její Cutie Mark jsou tři modré diamanty. Představuje Raritinu zálibu v hledání diamantů a přidávání je jako ozdoby do jejích šatů. Já sem Rarity dělám obleky a mám ráda diamanty mám deník a tam si kreslím všechny poníky z ponivilu.Moje kámošky sou super!dokáží toho tak hodně udělat a já pro nich zase obleky ;)Jsme jakoby klub holek spajk je nejlepší ve vtipech vtipkuje a někdy i udělá blbost Ale každý se může zmílit.Takže to je o mě jakoby... Rarity miluje módu a na svém vzhledu (Kráse a i čistotě těla) si dává velmi záležet, často se obléká do krásných šatů, které sama vytváří. Rarity je pestře bílý poník (Se šedým odstínem), s tmavším krásně učesaným fialovým ocasem a hřívou, které má natočené do vlnitých spirál. Má bledě modré oči s upravenými většími řasami, používa i make-up. Její znaménko tvoří tři krásné modrý diamanty, které naznačují její velkou zálibu do diamantech, které ráda sbírá a přidává jako ozdoby do svých šatů. Povaha: Je čistotná a dbá na čistotu svého prostředí a sebe sama a nikdy se nechce ani trošku zašpinit. Je ale štědrá a vždy svým kamarádkám ráda poradí a pomůže, pro své kamarádky se umí vzdát i toho, na čem jí velmi záleží. Povaha a Záliby Jak jsem zmiňovala, Rarity má velkou zálibu ve sbírání diamantů a šití šatů /v módu (v čem je odbornice). Láska k těmto dvěma činnostem se jí projevila už od dob kdy byla malá Poníčka. Kromě toho její důležitou činností je i starání se o svou krásu. Je strašně čistotná, neustále se zabývá obvykle zbytečnými maličkostmi a dbá na čistotu svého prostředí a nechce se nikdy ani jen trošku zašpinit, hlavně dbá na svou hřívu a ocas. Je, ale štědrá a vždy svým kamarádkám ráda poradí a pomůže, pro své kamarádky se umí vzdát i toho, na čem jí velmi záleží. Rodina V epizodě "Sisterhooves Social", byla ukázána její celá rodinka. Hlavní část její rodinky tvoří její mladší sestra Sweetie Belle, se kterou občas mají menší hádky kvůli svým několika rozdílům a kvůli tomu, že Rarity věnuje více času své práci (Která je pro ni i důležitější než její sestra). V této epizodě se, ale usmířili a začali trávit čas společně například i při práci. Rarity patří mezi šest hlavních hrdinek seriálu, což znamená, že se v seriálu vyskytuje téměř neustále až na pár výjimek. Hlavní role jako hlavní hrdinka měla v epizódach: Suited For Success, A Dog and Pony Show, Sweet and Elite. Hlavní role jako společná hlavní hrdinka měla v epizódach: Look Before You Sleep, The Best Night Ever, Hearth's Warming Eve, Secret of My Excess, Dragon Quest, Sonic Rainboom. Jméno:Rarity Přezdývka : Rarity Druh poníka : jednorožec Pohlavi : žena Pocházi z : narodila sa v Ponyville, no jeji předkové pocházi z Canterlotu Žije v : Ponyville Zamestnani : živí sa jako módni návrhárka a zároveň je jako predavačka v Caroseul Boutique Vek : 15-19 let Najvěci sen : navrhovať šaty pro Princeznu Celestiu a najit svího prince Barvy očí : modré Barva tela : bila Barva hrivy : fialová Najlepši kamarátky : Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy a Applejack, ktorou někedy hovozí za jeji nevychované mluvený Sourozenci : má mladši sestru Sweetie Belle ktorá se ji do všho plete a chce byť jako ona Zájmy : móda, kresleni,Flirtovani,nakupováni Domáci zvířátko : má kočku jménem Opalescence (skrátcene Opal) Element : štedrosti Povaha : Rarity má v skupine úlohu krásky. Je typickým prototypem Girly Girl, miluje nakupovani,je bohatá a rozmazlená.Někdy působi namyšleně,povrchně až příjemně egoistická,no vlastne je milá a nápomocná,někdy se mů že zdát že je jen pěkná tvářička.Na rozdil od Dashie, nemá rada když se zašpiní. Rada pomáha jiným a chce aby každý poník v Ponyville dobře vipadal. Poníci jsou z nej hotoví a často využíva svoji šarm aby dosáhla svoje. Zbira šperky a je talentovaná. Má mladši sestru Sweetie Belle, která ji často napodobuje a vidí ve svoji sestře vzor. Někdy se sni háda jako všechny sourozenci.Jeji miláček je rozmazlená kočka Opal. Rarity má strach z pavouku a býva hlavni dekoratérkou při zvláštnych příležitostech. Svoje najnovši módn i kreácie často skouší na Twilight. Jej velkým snem je navrhovat šaty pro princeznu Celestiu a najít svého prince.Asistent Twilight - dráček Spike- je do Rarity šileně zamilovaný. 3No3z1o1wao.jpg rarity_and_rarity_by_hampshireukbrony-d6morgd.png radiance_by_midnight__blitz-d6zc6ca.png rarity_s_family_by_hampshireukbrony-d6gbfa9.png g5_rarity_by_shitigal_artust-d71gewz.png rarity_cutie_mark_3d_animated_by_snoopystallion-d7xpcju.gif i_love_you__by_kilala97-d78fq0c.jpg b7b457c2939493f308ebfcc607eee980.jpg rarity_by_energyfrost-d5z77y3.png Rarity-Vectors-rarity-the-unicorn-35328021-3000-4525.png IDW_comic_issue_8_cover_by_Tony_Fleecs.jpg Rarity_Breezie_ID_S4E16.png 502948__safe_rarity_animated_spike_clothes_magic_hub+logo_costume_hubble_tea.gif Rarity_as_Radiance_ID_S04E06.png s7ZexWbvwBE.jpg rarity__human____wondercolts_attire_by_caliazian-d6hrh0n.png rarity_eg_char_img_mini.png Rarity_con_poder_del_arcoiris.png rarity_google_logo__install_guide___by_thepatrollpl-d63y4af.png changeling_rarity__element_of_vanity_by_sakuyamon-d5fhzc4.png super_mega_ultra_reference_sheet_concept_by_equinepalette-d7c5y9i.png rarity-68164.jpg kilala97_s_sparity_by_jo_bac-d7eddig.png Ví, jak přidat jiskru k oblečení! Miluje, když svým přátelům dělá nejnovější pony módy a účesy. Rarity:Krásný jednorožec s citem pro módní design.Rarity je hrdinka komixu s kamarátkama jménuje se Záře. Má - stejně jako v Equestrii - svůj vlastní krámek s šatstvem. Je stejně nadaná návrhářka a detailistka. Při každé příležitosti má po ruce návrhy pro sebe i své kamarádky. Je trochu pilnější a místo, aby stále nestíhala má často mnoho modelů v záloze. V Rainbooms má na povel klávesy. V kempu Everfree získala schopnost vyčarovávat kouzelné krystalové disky, které jsou téměř nezničitelné. rarity_and_rarity_by_hampshireukbrony-d6morgd.png 3No3z1o1wao.jpg en:Rarity Kategorie:Ženské postavy Kategorie:Jednorožci Kategorie:Hlavní postavy